Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 12
Route 6 Head straight down to battle two trainers in a Double Battle. |} Below them is a . Go down and left into the grass to battle a . |} Behind that patch of grass is a narrow pathway, which leads you into an area of Paniola Town that you had not been in before. Here you can find and a hidden on the hay bails. Continuing on , you'll soon meet a girl named Hapu and her huge . This little lady talks like a much older person, and she doesn't seem ruffled by anything. She asks for your help in combating the Team Skull ruffians who are bothering a . |} After defeating him, both Grunts flee after Hapu threatens to let her Mudsdale use on them. Hapu thanks you and recommends trying out the Battle Royal. The two then ride off. Ignore Royal Avenue for the moment and keep traveling south. Further down you can battle a . |} Clear the rocks on the west with Tauros Charge to find a . Behind it is more tall grass, where you can find the same Pokémon as before, including one addition: (Pa'u Style). In this same grass, with Stoutland Search, you will find a hidden . Continuing along the route to battle a . |} At the end of Route 6 you can enter Heahea City again, but now you'll end up on the east side of the Pokémon Center, which was blocked by a boy on a Stoutland before. Heahea City The boy on the is now blocking your way to the Hano Grand Resort on the east, so for now the only way to go is west. The first thing you can check out is the Dimensional Research Lab. On the giant satellite, you will find a . Walk over to the right side of the lab and you'll find a narrow pathway with a on the side of the wall. The path leads to a . Entering the lab, you're told by the receptionist that the Professor is out, and won't let you go any further. Stop by the third building east of the Pokémon Center, which you couldn't reach before. Inside you'll find Game Freak's office and a local office of the Aether Foundation. You'll probably see more of them during your island challenge. On the side of one of the computers is another . Head upstairs to find another . At the Aether Foundation office, the lady behind the counter will tell you about a Pokémon that's unable to leave its Box and return to the wild, even after its trainer died. If you want to help out, you'll need to take it to Ula'ula Island and find a Trainer related to its original Trainer when you get there. The woman will give you the , the lost Pokémon's Poké Ball. If you return it to this relative, you'll get a . Hau'oli City Use Mantine Surf from Heahea Beach to go back to Hau'oli Beachfront to help out a poor . You'll get a . While you're here, now that you have the , try catching a of your own in Melemele Sea. It might also call for an ally: , only available from Corsola calling for help. You can also go back to Ilima's house and fish up the in his pond just outside his house. Surf on Mantine back to Heahea City, then go back to and go east to Royal Avenue. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon